


Врачеватель душ

by Silk_Wine_Steel



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, Fantasy, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel
Summary: Пруденс, хозяйка таверны в Дрифтвуде, готова заплатить любую цену, лишь бы избавиться от своего тайного страха. И добрый доктор с радостью ей поможет - да только ему нужны совсем не деньги.





	Врачеватель душ

Любой путник, хоть однажды проходивший через Дрифтвуд, сказал бы вам, что это та ещё дыра. Маленький захолустный городишко, пропахший рыбой, ровным счётом ничего интересного. Но если бы вы решили спросить местных жителей, нет ли в городе каких-нибудь достопримечательностей, вам охотно указали бы на таверну «Чёрный бык». Ибо в этом заведении собрано было всё самое-самое: самая вкусная мясная похлёбка на побережье, самый богатый выбор друдены в подпольных курильнях и, конечно, самая благочестивая женщина, какую только свет видывал — хозяйка таверны, госпожа Пруденс Харквуд.

Пруденс считала себя женщиной скромной, возможно, самой скромной во всём городке, и очень гордилась этой своей скромностью. Впрочем, не только ею одной: ведь была ещё и набожность, и благочестие, и целомудрие, и Пруденс, лишний раз думая о своих добродетелях, едва не раздувалась от гордости.

Жизнь у трактирщицы была не из лёгких: три дочери умерли ещё в детстве, а вскоре Семеро прибрали и её доброго мужа Роланда, и остался у Пруденс только сын. Славный, умный и любознательный мальчик, подающий большие надежды… Вот только одно беспокоило женщину: с некоторых пор сынок полюбил ради развлечения потрошить живых крыс.

— Уж как я молилась за него, как молилась, — любила она повторять в доверительной беседе. — Выплакала все глаза, ночей не спала! Но милостивый Люциан меня вразумил, а я уж в свою очередь вразумила моего сыночка. Материнская рука, конечно, тяжела бывает, но зато когда зажили его синяки, он бросил эти свои глупости. И вырос таким хорошим мальчиком мне на радость: и красавец, и умница, и лучший медик в академии! А сейчас он служит аж в самом Божественном ордене, и я как думаю о нём, так всегда себе говорю: «Видишь, Пруденс, не зря пресветлый Люциан тебя испытывал и посылал тебе невзгоды — смотри, каким славным сыночком он тебя наградил за веру!»

Легче всего было рассердить Пруденс, упомянув при ней парня по фамилии Бланшар, одноногого калеку.

— Говорят, будто мой мальчик этому прохвосту ногу отрезал, — так это, я вам скажу, не от большого ума говорят. Бланшаровский оболтус сам был виноват, а чтоб его родители не ругали, всё свалил на моего Найлза. Неправда это, и слышать больше ничего о том не желаю!

И Пруденс, вскинув голову, чинно шла к маленькой статуэтке Люциана, спрятанной за пивной бочкой, и демонстративно складывала руки в молитве. «Что было, то прошло, » — говорила она себе. — «Мой Найлз славный, благочестивый мальчик, так какая мне нужда беспокоиться о прошлом?» Но она всё-таки беспокоилась, и ни редкие письма от сына, пропитанные духом благопристойности, ни молитвы божественному Люциану не могли заглушить смутный страх в её душе. Страшно было, что ничего не прошло, что сына всё так же тянет на недобрые, кровавые дела.

А сегодня какая-то рыжая незнакомка с колючим взглядом, заказав себе похлёбки, внезапно начала говорить такие жуткие вещи, что у бедной Пруденс волосы встали дыбом. Рассказала, что Найлз никакой не врач в форте Радость, что служит он там заплечных дел мастером, и что он наслаждается чужими мучениями, пытая колдунов… Конечно же, Пруденс её тотчас выгнала, но осадок-то остался.

До самого вечера у несчастной трактирщицы всё валилось из рук. Враз припомнились и выпотрошенные крысы, и проклятый Бланшар со свежей культёй, и набор скальпелей, который она как-то отыскала среди грязного белья. «Всеблагой Люциан, дай мне знак, если всё это неправда!» — молилась Пруденс про себя, но всеблагой Люциан стоял себе за бочкой и никаких знаков не давал. К вечеру волнение и страх так измотали женщину, что она, поручив помощнику Ловрику обслуживать поздних гостей, оставила шумный зал таверны и отправилась наверх, в пустующую комнату сына.

«Бедная я, бедная,» — думала она, зажигая свечу и садясь на кровать, на которой когда-то сладко спал её мальчик. — «Бедная Пруденс Харквуд, и за что же Божественный шлёт тебе такие мучения? Как жить, пресветлый Люциан, когда всякие прохвосты грешат и в ус не дуют, а я, женщина скромная и набожная, так страдаю? Ох, как же я хочу верить, что мой сынок — хороший и честный мальчик… Да как тут поверишь, когда незнакомые люди, и те рассказывают про него всякие ужасы!»

Пруденс достала было последнее письмо сына, чтоб перечитать его и успокоиться, да только слёзы вдруг хлынули из глаз так, что нельзя было ни строчки разобрать. Ах, как она боялась. Всегда боялась. Боялась, что породила на свет монстра в человеческом теле.

Вдруг скрипнула дверь, и Пруденс, подслеповато щурясь в полутьме, вгляделась в вошедшего и схватилась за сердце, ибо в первую секунду ей показалось, что перед ней не кто иной, как её собственный сын.

Однако то был не он. Незнакомый молодой мужчина стоял на пороге, прикрывая тонкими пальцами пламя свечи.

— Прошу меня извинить, добрая хозяйка, — мягко заговорил он. — Я искал вас внизу, но там был только ваш помощник… Вы плачете? Что случилось?

Пруденс поспешно утёрла слёзы и гордо вскинула голову.

— Пусть вас это не волнует, господин. Что вам угодно?

Незваный гость шагнул за порог, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Не могу этого так оставить, добрая хозяйка. Что вас тревожит? Может быть, что-то болит? Я бы мог помочь. Я доктор.

— Доктор? — Пруденс расплылась в улыбке. — Ох, совсем как мой сын. Мой мальчик тоже врач, лучший врач на побережье, господин… — она запнулась, не зная, как обратиться к гостю.

— Дэва. Доктор Дэва. — Молодой человек чуть поклонился в знак почтения. — Итак, добрая хозяйка, могу ли я вам помочь?

— Уж и не знаю, доктор… — вздохнула Пруденс. — Болела бы у меня рука или нога, так было бы всё понятно. А у меня душа болит… Разве можно такое вылечить, если даже всеблагой Люциан, и тот не приходит на помощь?

Доктор Дэва улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с трактирщицы, и откуда-то вдруг так потянуло холодом, что огонёк свечи как бешеный заплясал на фитиле.

— Я, по счастью, врачую не только тела, но и души. Расскажите мне, добрая хозяйка, что причиняет вам боль?

Пруденс хотела было найти благовидный предлог и откланяться, но вдруг тревога так сжала ей сердце, что слёзы сами собой так и потекли по щекам.

И она всё рассказала. И про крыс, и про Бланшара, и про то, каких знатных тумаков она отвешивала сыну вразумления ради, сопровождая их богоугодными проповедями. И про то, какие слухи ходят о настоящих причинах смерти всех трёх её дочерей. И про то, как ей страшно, до ужаса страшно, что божественный Люциан проклял её чрево и заставил породить на свет испорченное, порочное создание.

Доктор Дэва слушал внимательно, не перебивая, а она всё говорила, говорила… И когда слова, наконец, закончились, на миг в комнате повисла такая тишина, будто в таверне не осталось ни единой живой души.

— Я понимаю ваше горе, добрая хозяйка, — промолвил доктор. — И я могу вам помочь. Но, хоть я вам и очень искренне сочувствую, моя помощь имеет цену. Согласитесь ли вы мне заплатить?

Пруденс схватила его за руку, подивившись, какая она холодная.

— Всё, что угодно, всё отдам! — с жаром заговорила она. — Денег надо — заплачу! Эля надо — забирайте весь погреб! Да хоть таверну заберите, только помогите мне, доктор, не могу я больше так страдать…

Глаза доктора заблестели в темноте, но были они при этом чёрными и пустыми, как две нефтяные лужи.

— О нет, добрая хозяйка, — сказал он мягко, накрывая её руку своей, ледяной. — Мне не нужны ни деньги, ни эль, ни таверна. Я интересуюсь другими вещами. Как насчёт вашей души?

Даже во тьме было видно, как лицо Пруденс побелело от ужаса. На месте двух нефтяных луж разгорались алые злые огоньки, ярче, чем свеча, и тихий неразборчивый шёпот вдруг наполнил комнату. Никаких сомнений — перед ней был демон.

— Люциан, защити меня! — вскрикнула трактирщица, в ужасе закрывая лицо руками. Доктор Дэва только тяжело вздохнул.

— Не защитят вас ни Люциан, ни Семеро, добрая хозяйка, — вновь заговорил он, и его голос пугал и убаюкивал одновременно. — Люциан мёртв, а Семеро слабы и беспомощны перед Пустотой. Никто вам не поможет, кроме меня, ибо я один вас услышал и пришёл на помощь. Не прячьте лица, посмотрите на меня.

Опустив руки, Пруденс покорно вгляделась в алые горящие глаза.

— Бедная, бедная Пруденс Харквуд, — продолжал демон, и она замерла, узнав свои же слова, — зачем так страдать, когда можно положить конец мучениям? Отдай мне свою душу, и я сделаю так, что ты будешь жить спокойно и счастливо до конца дней своих.

— А что станет с моей душой, когда я умру? — спросила Пруденс дрожащим голосом.

— О, не всё ли равно, — отвечал доктор Дэва. — Какая разница, в чьё владение отойдёт твоя душа, если после смерти она в любом случае не будет тебе принадлежать?

Пруденс мысленно воззвала к пресветлому Люциану, но тот молчал. Молчали и Семеро, когда она в отчаянии обратилась к ним. Не молчал только таинственный шёпот, вьющийся по комнате вместе с ледяным сквозняком. И она решилась.

— Забирай её, проклятую, — прошептала трактирщица, глядя прямо в алый огонь демонских зрачков. — Забирай и дай мне жить спокойно.

Доктор улыбнулся и поднёс горящую свечу к её лицу.

— Тогда, бедная Пруденс Харквуд, скажи своё желание вслух, а после подуй на пламя.

И бедная Пруденс Харквуд, не сводя глаз со свечи, представила себе то, чего она так сильно хотела. Представила, что её милому сыночку пошли впрок наставления и тумаки, что он действительно встал на путь исправления и что нет у него в форте Радость никакой пыточной, а есть просторный лазарет, где он помогает больным и раненым. И что ей, любящей матери, нечего больше бояться, потому что если она родила такого чудесного мальчика, значит, её чрево не проклято.

— Хочу перестать бояться… — прошептала она, и пламя дрогнуло под её дыханием. — Хочу перестать сомневаться в своём мальчике… Хочу, чтоб ушли мои тревоги…

Собрав все силы, Пруденс подула на свечу, и огонёк из ярко-жёлтого вдруг стал чёрным, продолжая, впрочем, освещать всё вокруг. Ослепительно полыхнули зрачки демона, и бестелесный шёпот, став невыносимо громким, повторял одно и то же: Адрамалих… Адрамалих…

— Да будет так, — прогремел голос доктора Дэвы, и Пруденс почувствовала, как её сердце наполняется умиротворением и спокойствием. Так хорошо ей стало, так тепло и радостно… и в тот же миг она поняла, что её желание исполняется совсем не так, как она ожидала. Демон обманул её.

Из последних сил Пруденс попыталась сказать, что доктор не так её понял. Она ведь не желала покоя для себя — она желала, чтоб её сын избавился от этой странной жажды крови, чтоб стал благочестивым и добрым человеком. Она сумела вымолвить только «Я не этого хотела…» Но покой и уверенность, обволакивая тело, заполняя разум, отвлекли её — и все слова потерялись в этом странном, новом ощущении.

— Не этого? Тогда чего же? — спросил демон, и усмешка искривила его губы. И Пруденс, счастливо улыбаясь, смогла только ответить:

— Я… не помню…

***

Если вам случится однажды побывать в Дрифтвуде, непременно зайдите в таверну «Чёрный бык». Трактирщица Пруденс встретит вас с улыбкой, предложит вам янтарного эля и лучшей мясной похлёбки на побережье и обязательно спросит, не случалось ли вам в ваших странствиях встретить лекаря по имени Найлз.

— Мой мальчик такой молодец! — скажет она, незаметно утирая слёзы материнской гордости. — Такой талантливый врач, ещё в академии был лучшим в своём выпуске. А теперь он пошёл за светом всеблагого Люциана и служит в Божественном ордене, представляешь? Как же я рада, что у меня такой замечательный сынок, как же я горжусь им!

А если рассказать ей о пропахших кровью застенках форта Радость, она лишь пожмёт плечами, и улыбка не сойдёт с её спокойного лица.

— Мне про него всякое говорят, дружок, — скажет она. — На то и языки людям даны, чтоб молоть ими почём зря. Да только мне дела нет до того, что ложь, а что правда: для меня мой сыночек — самый лучший на свете, и люблю я его всем сердцем, что бы он там ни делал.

А ночью, когда гуляки разбредутся по домам, а гости по спальням, Пруденс поднимется на второй этаж, в комнату своего сына, и с улыбкой вспомнит, как она когда-то боялась. «Глупая же ты была, Пруденс Харквуд», — скажет она себе. — «Как же ты могла так плохо думать про собственного сына? Бывают, в конце концов, люди куда грешнее. Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы только был счастлив и здоров.»

И до поздней ночи будет гореть свеча в окне комнаты на втором этаже, и Пруденс будет сидеть там, вновь и вновь перечитывая письмо своего сына и улыбаясь оттого, что на душе у неё хорошо и спокойно, и всё, что она чувствует, думая о Найлзе — лишь безграничная, всепрощающая материнская любовь.


End file.
